Dear Alex, Count Me In
by EmilyDiedOfFeels
Summary: Jalex- Jack is all alone. He's always been alone. But then the last person he ever expected comes to his rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**** I Wanna Watch You Take The Stage By Storm**

It was the fourth day of the second semester at Weightless High School. Jack sat in the corner of his English class. No friends. No anyone. He was alone. He was _always_ alone. Always was, always had been, - and most likely- always would be. Jack knew why no one liked him. He was the stupid gay kid with no friends who couldn't even talk to anyone because he was _that socially awkward_.

Jack sat there and stared at the kid one row over and two rows up from him. Alex. The most gorgeous, amazing thing Jack had ever laid eyes on. He felt his heart flutter as he watched Alex laughing with his best friends Rian and Zack. He wished he could be with them. Laughing, smiling, _living._ He just wanted to be normal. But that could never happen to someone like him, could it?

The bell rang and Jack felt his heart rip to pieces as he watched Alex leave. He wanted to walk out hand-in-hand, be able to wrap his arm around Alex's perfect waist and hug him from behind, to kiss his soft lips. He wanted Alex so bad it hurt just to look at him. But it was like a drug, once he looked, _he didn't want to stop. _Alex's perfect figure walked down the hall and out of sight. Jack was left again. Alone. A void inside his heart where he needed someone, _Alex_, to save him.

Jack walked off to chemistry. He liked chemistry. He liked that he could make something beautiful out of something that looked like nothing. That he could make nothing become _something._ All you needed was the right formula. He walked in a sat down in his typical seat in the second to last row on the left. The bell rang, and the teacher stood up at the front of the class.

"Alright," Ms. Krupnik said "One of the other chemistry classes had too many students, so there will be a few new students in our class." The door opened. "Oh here they are! So what are your names?", she asked them. Jack's heart stopped. Everything around him went dark except for the one thing he was looking at- Alex. _Alex was in his chemistry class. _"Alright, so Maria you sit over there, Matt you can sit over there, and hmm… Oh! Alex there's an empty spot over there", she said pointing at the empty seat next to Jack. Wait, _the seat next to Jack._ Alex was going to be _2 inches away from him. Every day. For the rest of the semester. _Jack felt his face grow warm and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide behind his hair. "Alright! So today we're going to be doing the Copper Cycle Lab. I've already picked your lab partners, and no complaining about it!" Despite he instructions, the class gave an annoyed groan in disappointment. Ms. Krupnik ignored them and started to read the list of partners. "Alright, Dan and Phil, Maria and Helena, Gerard and Frank, Adam and Mabel, Lindsey and Jamia, Alex and Jack-" What? _Alex and Jack_. Jack had stopped listening to the list as his mind flooded with thoughts. Was this really happening? How was he going to get the courage to talk to Alex? What if Alex noticed him blushing? What if- "Jack, I said go to the lab tables please", Ms. Krupnik said looking down at him.

"Oh, oh sorry" Jack said grabbing his lab sheet and heading off to the lab table. He sat down on the lab bench next to Alex. He looked over at Alex and felt he heart start beating out of control. Could he handle this?

_Thanks for reading c: I'll try to update as often as I can. Let me kno what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: Take A Breath And Let The Rest Come Easy**

Jack felt his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He couldn't even talk to an average person, never mind Alex. Alex was too perfect, he would be ruined by someone like Jack.

"So, we need 2ml of nitric acid, and then we're supposed to add it to the copper stuff", Alex said. Alright, maybe he could do this. It was talk to Alex or run away and look like a crazy idiot. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Okay", he replied shyly. well, that wasn't s bad. Maybe he _could _do this. He grabbed the bottle of nitric acid and started to measure it out.

"Hey Jack?", Alex said. Was, was Alex _talking to him. _As in _actually trying to have a conversation with him?_

"Y-yeah…", Jack replied nervously.

"Do you ever, well, do you ever talk to anyone? Have friends? Cause I've never seen you talk to anyone before and you're always alone." Oh no, Alex thought he was a crazy weird socially-disabled freak. Well, he _was._ The only friends he'd ever really has was Andy, back in second grade. Then Andy moved away and he'd never had any friends after that.

"Not, not really", Jack said quietly. Alex _defiantly _ thought he was a freak now.

"Do you maybe, want to sit with me at lunch today? Me and my friends? Because, well, I hate to see you all alone." What? Jack must have been hallucinating from the chemicals or something. Alex _couldn't _have just said that. Not only that he wanted Jack to sit with him, but that he _cared. _For once someone actually _cared about him. _

"Yeah, s-sure." This was really happening. Jack and Alex. Alex and Jack. Aleck? No, Jalex? He liked that, Jalex. And maybe it was about to happen.


End file.
